One of us
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: No yaoi or pairings or non-con. Little fic about Kai growing up in the abbey with Tala and the other Demolition boys. Kai is six at first and the youngest there.
1. Roommate

Document Opened: 04/21/2010, 10:30pm.

Authors Note:  
Kai is like this on purpose. He will end up how he is in the show later on.  
Let me know any errors.

No yaoi or non-con. Just a friend fic and the other Demolition Boys will appear in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Someone named Takao does.

* * *

Hearing heavy foot-steps echo from the stone floor, a red haired child perked up with interest as he could also hear smaller footsteps as well. It had to be his new room-mate arriving.

The eight and half year old watched as Boris came into sight and opened the cell and stepped inside along with another boy who was shorter than he was. The red head refrained from visibly frowning, the boy looked far too young to be in a place like this. In the six months he had been there, he had yet to meet anyone younger than eight.

"Tala, young Kai here is going to be your new room-mate. Do get along, hm." He spoke with a fake smile while the boy, Kai, looked up at him then to Tala himself. Seemingly unsure if he was supposed to say anything now or not.

"I'll leave it to you to tell him the _rules_. I'll be back at five-thirty." Hearing the expected 'yes sir' from Tala, he left and relocked the cell door.

Tala watched the door with a hint of anxiousness showing in his icy blue eyes while he waited for Boris's footsteps to fade away before turning to Kai.

The new kid had strange two-toned hair, both a shade of blue with his bangs being the lighter shade. However what caught the most interest was his big innocent crimson eyes.  
"How old are you, kid?" He questioned tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Six." The boy answered instantly before talking again as Tala processed this information.  
"How old are you?" Kai asked back, big crimson eyes staring at the red haired child curiously.

"Eight and a half." He replied and a small smirk came to his face seeing the shorter boy make a silent 'o' with his mouth.

He could have kicked himself mentally almost forgetting another question that had popped in his head just a few moments ago. "Kai, right?"

He nodded a yes to the older boy. "Okay Kai, sit. I need to tell you how things work around here." Tala spoke motioning for the boy to sit across from him on the ground.

After they both sat, Kai waited in silence for the red head to begin. For a minute, he reminded Tala of an eager little puppy. "Before we get to that, how did _you _wind up _here_?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"To make my grandfather proud." He all but beamed after stressing his 'r's' a little bit.

"Grandfather?" Tala asked seeing if he could get more information from the boy with the face-paint. He noticed it earlier but having been here for so long, he had seen stranger things.

"Yeah." He went on smiling "My grandfather, Voltaire, said if I came here and worked hard and listened like a good boy then he would be proud of me."

A realization dawned on the child hearing the name, with small hesitancy he asked "Is your last name...Hiwatari?"

"Yep." Pausing for a moment the boy appeared to be in thought before speaking "What's your name?" He thought the strange man earlier mentioned it but he hadn't been paying much attention.

"Tala Ivanov." The red head answered. He had seen Voltaire only two times before when he made two different trips to encourage the bladers-in-training, with an overblown speech, but there was always something about him he didn't like and Tala had a feeling that the child sitting before him would only end up getting hurt and disappointed. But seeing as he only just met Kai and the innocent look on his face made him hold back saying anything. Maybe he would be wrong?

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he smiled at Kai. "Alright, let's get to the basics..."

* * *

Done: 04/22/2010, 12:15am

Happy Earth Day!


	2. Untitled

Document Opened: 06/09/2010, 02:11am.

Recently I have discovered that Beyblade has some of the _worst_ parenting  
in children's anime/manga. (I already know it is not originally meant for children)

Oh, and Dranzer is a male in this. It is mentioned in the English dub at least twice.  
And does the design really look female to you? Plus, I want to know why he has that white anchor tattoo design on his tail.O_o.

/\

Staggering back into the cell he shared with Tala, he slumped down against the cool stone wall. _Tired,_ was an understatement to how drained he was, yet despite his heavy breathing and sore body, a small smile found it's way to his face.

He made it through his first day of training.

Today, he had taken his first real steps to earning his grandfathers respect.

Letting out a quiet breath, he let his head hang down to the point where his normally bushy light blue-shaded bangs covered his eyes and let his mind drift. It was still another hour and half until they would be summoned to the dining hall anyway.

"You're right. He is kind of a runt." Being snapped out of his almost dream-like state, he raised his head slowly only to be met with a pair of moon colored eyes.

He jerked back after letting out a startled noise and briefly forgetting he was against the wall, his head hit said wall. "Ow..." He mumbled while gripping the back of his head with his arms.

Hearing an amused chuckle from the other kid, he slowly raised his head in a cautiously shy manner. He was met with the sight of a lilac haired kid staring at him, almost like he was examining him or something. He didn't like it.

Crossing his arms and setting his mouth in a frown while tilting his head to the side slightly and raising an eyebrow, he stared right back at the obviously older kid, he asked with annoyance. "What?"

However being glared at by _anything_ smaller than yourself, especially someone whose crimson eyes were _that_ large, was far from intimidating. Instead answering the small dual-blunette he looked over his shoulder to his red haired friend. "You think Boris made a mistake or something? I mean he really is kind of a runt..." Before he could finish that sentence, he was cut off wth a exclamation of "I'm not a runt!" and a sharp pain in his lower right leg.

"Lay off of him Bryan. It's only his first day." He spoke hiding the amusement he felt seeing Kai go over and kick the bigger boy. After all, Bryan had already devolped a _reputation_ of sorts with his temper and the others who knew of it avoided getting on the receiving end.

Bryan, for the most part was ignoring Tala to glare back down at the angered six-year old who was glaring back up doing his best not to be intimidated by the bigger kid.

Taking notice of the condition the kid was in for the first time since he saw him, the lilac haired boy decided to let it slide for once. Especially since he didn't want another punishment from Boris after just finishing one for beating up some older kids who were too cocky for their own good. That was his defense anyway.

Speaking of punishments, he let out an annoyed snort. "I'll let this slide for now because you're new. Next time, I won't be so _nice_." With that he turned to face Tala, who gave him a brief disapproving look but understood to a point all the same. After all, he had to maintain his feared image, it helped give him an edge in beybattles and next to none of the other kids would dare and try to pick on him with the simple thought of earning his wrath.

"Hey, is your punishment up now since you're showing the _kid_ around?" He gestured at kai who had remained silent. Tala had been his partner in crime in the fight that day but since he was one of strongest bladers there, he was to be let off a little sooner for showing a new recruit - Kai- the ropes of the abbey. Not something Boris had the time for nor cared to do.

/\

Once the older boys started talking, he tuned them out in favor of sitting back down against the wall, head lowered once more. Only now with his knees drawn up to his chest and his blue blade in his hands. His eyes were fixated on the chip in the middle.

The phoenix chip glowed slightly letting it's owner know of it's presence there.

A familiar warmth spread through his body and a slight smile formed on his small face. Dranzer, one of the only things that had been there no matter what.

And now, he could work with Dranzer and become worthy of the fire bird and earn the respect of his grandfather, he had said so himself!

Still clutching the blade, his eyes slowly shut and soon everything was dark.

/\

The red head shook his head when he returned to their cell to find the boy still sleeping in the same position against the wall.

He knew if he didn't wake him up now then they could both miss dinner.

Walking closer, he kneeled down and shook the dual-blunette's shoulder. "C'mon wake up." Thankfully the boy stirred and while crimson eyes lazily came into focus, he realized something.

With the boys not yet hardened eyes, age and appearance, Kai would be a walking target for the other boys who were out to make themselves stand-out to gain Boris's favor. However most of the ones who did this failed to remember the purple haired mans tolerance of such behaviour. He didn't need a careless group of soldiers trying to out perform one another at every turn. He wanted a functioning team that would listen to orders without question.

Standing back up, seeing the boy fully awake he spoke. "Come on and follow me. We've got about eight minutes to get to the dining hall now."

Without a word, he put the blade back in his pocket and followed the Tala out of the open cell and down the corridor to the right.

"Pay attention to the path we're taking." He had made it clear last night that he wasn't sure how long the boy would be his room-mate. In the mean-time he was to remember as many of the paths they took as possible.

The rest of the walk was done in silence. Tala kept sneaking glances down at the boy just to make sure he was still following him.

Seeing the dining hall doors come into view, he hoped meeting the others who consisted of their make-shift group would go over better than when he met Bryan earlier.

/\

Authors Note:  
I am _not_ happy with this chapter but after waiting for so long and with unfortunate delays, I think you guys deserve something to say this isn't dead.

Plus, I needed somewhere to end off and later I will begin chapter 3. For now, I am sleepy.

Coming soon; A bit of drama and Bryan beating up bullies. Mainly for the sake of fluff. Yeah, I'm going to bed now...well after I upload.

Document Finished: 07/31/2010, 06:59-07:00am.


End file.
